


The Giggles

by Codefluff



Category: Balan Wonderworld (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codefluff/pseuds/Codefluff
Summary: Something is wrong with Balan, and you're determined to figure out what it is.
Relationships: Balan/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	The Giggles

Your head perked up at the sound of musical laughter. Carefully, you slid your drawing pad under the desk and followed the sound to Balan, who was watching the Tims, a gentle expression on his face as he laughed into his hand.

“Hehe! What are you guys up to?”

You followed his gaze to what could only be described as a tower of Tims, seeming to be reaching for an apple. With small squeals they started to topple over. Balan’s expression quickly shifted into one of shock as they landed on top of him.

“Balan! Are you alright?” You asked, making your way over to him.

“Haha! Never better!” He said, springing back up as if nothing happened. He jumped up and grabbed the apple, giving it to the Tims.

You smiled as the Tims scrambled over to their newfound snack. A muffled sound came from next to you. You looked over to see Balan turning away from the scene, his shoulders shaking for a moment before he returned to normal.

“Balan, are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yes, yes, I’m fine! No need to worry.” He shot you that radiant smile of his as he began watching the Tims again.

The second time you noticed this odd behavior is when Lance nearly tripped. He managed to steady himself using his tendrils, but not before making quite the racket.

He glared at Balan, who barely muffled another sound with his fist, tears in his eyes.

Your concerned question was interrupted by Lance announcing his departure, claiming that he was in no mood to deal with ‘these shenanigans’.

Balan rolled his eyes and continued to clean the theatre.

The third and final straw was when you sneezed. It was a rather squeaky one, making Balan’s form shake again.

You finally asked him what was going on.

“You keep trying to hide whenever you seem to want to laugh. Why is that?”

Balan’s cheerful facade wavered for the briefest of moments. “What do you mean?”

Then a theory entered your head. Now was as good a time as any to test it!

You motioned for him to bend to your level. He did as you instructed, his curious nature overtaking him. You immediately dived for his midsection, successfully knocking him off balance, causing both of you to fall to the floor with you on top of him.

“Wh-What are you doing?”

“Nothing… yet.”

Your fingers hovered over his sides for a moment before you dug them in, tweaking and scratching. 

Immediately, he began howling with laughter, hiding his face behind his hands.

“A-ha! You’re hiding your laugh from me! Why?”

You slowed the tickling to a gentle rubbing, in a manner that you hoped was comforting.

He visibly gulped, his smile still present, and seemed to be choosing his words carefully.

“I just… Don’t want you to think I’m silly.”

“Huh?”

He seemed to realize how strange that sounded, and tried to elaborate. “I mean, I don’t want you to think that I’m not serious about helping you fix your heart. It’s just that sometimes I-” he briefly interrupts himself with a giggle, “I can’t help it!”

You felt a warmth erupt in your heart as you realized what was going on.

“Balan, you’re embarrassed about getting a case of the giggles, aren’t you?”

A blush soon made itself apparent on his face.

“W-Well, when you put it that way, I guess so.”

You smiled, getting off of him and helping him stand up. 

He looked very cute, a tall handsome figure, twiddling his thumbs and refusing to make eye contact.

You took his hand in yours, showing him a smile. 

“Everyone can feel a little silly sometimes, Balan. Even people who are serious about something. It actually makes me feel a lot better, hearing you laugh. It makes me want to join you, and isn’t laughter good for the heart?”

Balan smiled at that, squeezing your hand. 

“You’re right. I guess even maestros get the giggles.”


End file.
